Would You Like Fries With Him?
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: I've got to say I have sort of, a fetish for these things called fries. The taste, the smell, the everything concerning them. But now not only does my mouth water for them, but for this red head who works there. I wonder what he has behind that cat like glaze of his today. This is AkuRoku, AxelxRoxas, so yaoi applies, thanks.


**A.N.**

Hello darlings this is my crack like random fic, that I hope you like! I would like to say I do not own kingdom hearts, just using their bodies kk! For the love of yaoi too. Enjoy, please and thanks!

-LINE-

I hate vegetables and yet, I myself am strangely attracted to the smell of anything dealing with french fries. That's how I meet the most wonderfully attractive boy with burning red hair. Today his hair is all done up, to be sanitary of course, while he is busy flipping burgers for this joint. It was only last week when I had first stumbled in here; first for the fries, then amazingly for him.

"Order up." He calls out from the peak away window and his eyes scarcely meet mine. I feel so nervous getting up that I just keep fiddling with the end of my shirt.

Walking up to the counter I fetch my wallet out fishing some dollars to put on the counter. This place is barely littered with people, that he is currently one of the only people who are doing the food and the cashiering. Looking up into his eyes, I hand him five dollars and wait for my change and food.

"Thanks for coming to The Fyer cutie." He says as one of his hands cup mine and the other places the money into my hand. A fierce blush comes over my cheeks and I slightly glare at him even though I can't stay mad at him for long.

"Well thanks for making my food." I say reaching for the tray. I'm surprised though, when he moves the tray of my wonderful fries out of my reach.

Wagging his finger at me, he starts to take his work things off. "I'm finished with my shift blonde, why don't you wait for me to get changed and maybe we can talk."

He wants to talk with me? But I'm just a nobody! Blushing some more I take my tray from his hands and look elsewhere around the place but at him. "Sure I'll be in the booth over there." I say while pointing then walk away before I can see his reaction. Oh I hope he is staring at my ass, 'cause I put on my butt hugging jeans today.

After I sit down I dig in to my mountain of fries and omg… The crunch, the saltiness, my gawd, it just makes me want to moan at the taste.

"Well it looks like you sure do enjoy those fries a hell of a lot don't cha?" A voice says coming from my right.

Looking up from my fries I nod my head swallowing the mouth full I had at the moment. "I sure do." I say smiling widely at him. It's the hot red head, score, I hope nothing is sticking in my teeth because that would be so embarrassing…

"And here I thought you came in this joint just to see little ole' me." He says in a huff throwing his bag down first, then sitting down across from me.

Now that he's in his street clothes his hotness level has roused up so much more that it should be against the law or something to look that hot. It even feels hot in the restaurant now but I can't tell if it's the restaurant or if it's just me that's burning up sitting here in his presence.

Gosh I am such an embarrassment! Why did I have to look today like I just got out of bed? Heck! My hair could probably be on the cover of Bed Head monthly if such a magazine even existed. Whereas his hair is spiked down and towards the back with no bangs in the front which is perfectly fine with me since I get to see the deep green eyes. Isn't he dreamy? Oh and he has these weird triangle tattoos under those eyes. I wonder how he got them.

Laughing with him I then purr, "And what makes you think that?" While I wag my wonderful fry at him before it falls pray in my mouth.

My gawd two awesome things right here with me? Who would have guessed today would be my lucky day? More fries follow suit with the previous one onto my taste buds but when I look back over at him I see that he is watching me intently.

"Well then blonde," He says, moving his elbows on the table to look into my eyes. "How about you," He points to me, "And I," he then points at himself, "Go to the park after you finish eating?" He then takes a fry and puts it into his sexy mouth and I suddenly wish I could be that fry so bad.

Grabbing some more fries and shoving them into my mouth to keep from drooling at him I nod. "Yeah s-ssure, but why?"

An incredibly cute smile spreads over his face and he laughs. Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye he says, " 'Cause I want to walk with you and know more about ya, cutie."

"So is that all?" I ask looking away. Yeah good going, I bet he isn't even gay like me.

A hand jerks my face back up and I'm looking into his eyes full on, that my vision can only see green. "No, I want to get to know my future boyfriend." He rubs at my cheek sweetly after that and my face must be the same color as his hair by now.

"Y-yyou want to date me?" I ask, a fan girl screaming in the inside of me.

"Yep, now why don't you give me a name blondie of who I'm about to kiss, hmm?"

"Roxas." I breathe and instead of him kissing me, I grab his face and his lips touch mine. If he had wanted to stop he would have pushed me away I reason, but instead he grabs me over the table and kisses me back. Rolling my tongue along his lips, I lightly lick at them suggestively. I'm surprised though when he opens his mouth and meets my tongue with his. Light moans trickle out of my mouth and then I hear a person coughing rather bluntly next to our table jerking me out of my happy moment.

Looking over, I see a red haired chick with her hands on her hips holding a camera. "Now I may like yaoi a hell of a lot, but Axel, if dad finds out that you are being all sexy with the customers in his family restaurant he'll go insane."

Axel, which I finally find out is his name now, turns toward her with a quite pissed off face. "Whatever Kairi. And I don't think Reno will go insane. He'll be happy that I've got a boyfriend and a pretty darn cute one at that." He then grabs my left hand rubbing at it all affectionately.

"Pfft, and I'm happy too. Just get him to come over to our place some." She winks at me then goes behind the counter supposedly to work.

"Now where were we?" Axel says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laugh back at him standing up. "You were going to take me on a walk through the park and buy me ice cream."

"Buy you ice cream?" He smirks dumping my empty tray in the trash can. Randomly I just take a hold of his hand loving the feel of his cuddling mine. I swear I can hear the clicking of a camera from the counter when I do grab at his hand.

Axel squeezes my hand back then like a gentleman holds the door open for me. Gosh who would have thought when I stepped into here today I would be stepping out with a sexy boyfriend?

"Yeah sea salt ice cream." I say smiling at Axel swinging our hands together toward the park.

-LINE-

**A.N.**

Hi, I didn't mention this above but I had the most wonderful person ever, beta this and is know on here as Silver Phantom13, yeah! Well thank you everybody out there, and please if you read remember to review! Later, next up, whip cream yum!


End file.
